Vehicles, including autonomous vehicles, can be equipped with a variety of vehicle control systems that can be used to operate the vehicle. The vehicle control systems can be coupled with a variety of sensors that allow the autonomous vehicle to perform activities including navigating its environment. However, the environment in which the autonomous vehicle operates can vary over time, as can the ways in which the autonomous vehicle is operated within that environment. As such, there exists a need for an autonomous vehicle that is able to effectively adapt to its environment and the demands placed upon the autonomous vehicle by that environment.